Pengu Penginoid
'Supplemental Information' HAIR COLOUR: Brown HEADGEAR: '''Penguin hat with light blue bowtie. '''EYE COLOUR: Teal EARPHONES: Her earphones are styled to look like Penguin earmuffs. OUTFIT: Penguin hat, teal scarf with a fish motif, zip up dress, arm warmers - Left armwarmer suppoct an LCD Screen, leg warmers (with suspenders) and plain shoes. PRIMARY COLOUR: Light blue. COLOUR SCHEME: Light blue and black. 'ACT4 Voicebank' Pengu's ACT4 has been released. It was recorded on 02/03/2013 and has since been fully oto'd and aliased with Hiragana. Her samples were recorded with a high quality microphone making her ACT4 a lot more clear and understandable compared to her last couple of banks. Her ACT4 was released a year after her ACT1 on the date of May 10th 2013 in celebration of her 1st year Anniversary. The video was featured with several others that branched from her initial ACT1 to her ACT4, even featuring works by other users making the over all video almost 45 minutes long. The video and anniversary proved to be a success and since then, Pengu's ACT4 voicebank has been up for public download and has been downloaded a total of 41 times as of 06/10/2013. You can download her ACT4 voicebank here 'Appends and Other Voicebanks' 'Sweet Append' Pengu's Sweet Append is going to be re-recorded in 2014. Her currect Sweet Append uses the English R and the pronunciation of some samples could be better. Her design will remain the same and it is currently unknown when the bank will be re-recorded. 'Adolescence Append' Similar to the Sweet Append, Pengu's Adolescence Append will be re-recorded in 2014. The design will remain the same and it is currently unknown when the bank will be re-recorded. 'Pengu Penginoid VCV Voicebank' This voicebank has been in talks for a while. However it is unknown when it will be recorded and completed. Hopefully it will begin once most of the other voicebank her creator is currently working on have been completed and released. However it is known that Pengu will be recieveing her VCV after Masami Akane, another UTAU voiced andproduced by DarkBox-V2K. 'Pengu Penginoid English Voicebank' Information for this voicebank has still to be confirmed. 'Pengu Penginoid Chinese Voicebank' Information for this voicebank has still to be confirmed. 'Pengu Penginoid Korean Voicebank' Information for this voicebank has still to be confirmed. 'Usage Clause' *This voicebank is free to use as long as the guidelines are followed! *Pengu Penginoid is not for commercial use! *Please do NOT edit her voice (via, pitching etc.) and claim it as yours. That wouldn’t be a very nice thing to do, now would it? *Do NOT use Pengu’s voice bank for offensive purposes. That’s not what her voicebank was created for! *'You' MAY change her attire (excluding her hat) to fit the song if you are to create the image for the song in use. Please DO NOT''' tamper with her appearance otherwise.' *Don’t create an UTAU based off any of the Penginoids without asking! *'ALWAYS CREDIT BACK.' 'Voice Bank Releases' Trivia and Information *Pengu was the first Penginoid to be created, later followed by Penguo, Mama, Pengi then Papa. *Pengu is the most popular UTAUloid produced by DarkBox-V2K. *Like the rest of the Penginoids, Pengu is originally pocket-sized, However due to confusion; she has been given an alternate height which is currently set at 4'10". *Pengu and Penguo share the same voice provider. *Pengu is based on the "Fairy Penguin" a small, blue feathered Penguin that is known to be the shortest in existence. However she takes her likeness from the Emperor Penguin like the rest of her family members. '''All information about Pengu Penginoid on this page is certified true by her creator, DarkBox-V2K. PLEASE DO NOT CHANGE ANY INFORMATION OF THIS UTAULOID.' Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU Category:UTAULOID Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Character profiles maintained by their creator Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female voicers Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with appends lol